Not an ordanairy day
by Spyro the demonic wolf
Summary: You get transported into the tmnt universe. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

(Sarah belongs to me since it's me!:3 dacotas BFF)

~ Leo,Mikey,Donnie and raph don't belong to me nor other characters that are featured aren't mine.

~ other characters belong to me such as ocs.

In this I'm friends with April.

My POV:

It was just an ordinary Wednesday morning I was late to school I wouldn't like to be in detention

with that mean teacher Mrs Bell I thought I saw a figure waiting for me I took a closer look it was April one of my BFF's at school sometimes she acts weird around me.i was wearing my long sleeved shirt with white sleeves and a purple base with a white Pegasus flying on the picture and I wore leggings that looked like jeans and wore long white socks and black boots similar to Aprils "hey April!" I shouted April must've heard me and turned towards me"hey Sarah!" She shouted back I saw a guy next to her I knew who it was it was casey jones.

"Man he's here?" I asked April "sorry yes" answered April I groaned "well hey there Sarah" said casey in a friendly tone "*sigh* hi casey" we walked into the school grounds and my first subject was maths"man I hate maths" I mumbled to myself I walked towards the maths room and my teacher was mr light he was boring through that class I was bored as hell few hours went by and the school bell went we went to our lockers and I grabbed my bag and I walked out of the school grounds I forgot to tell April about something important I caught up to April and casey"hey um April I need to show ya something". "Yes? What is it?" She asked I dug through my bag and took out a big gem glowing blue and green "woah that's very cool where did ya find it?" Asked casey "I found it near my apartment one night" I answered"do u know what it is?" I asked them"I know a friend who might know" answered April "really who?" I asked "follow us" said April "but don't freak out u might frightened them" joked casey"casey!" Yelled April"geez it's just a joke" added casey I rolled my eyes. We started walking for like I think hours and we came to a manhole I looked confused casey opened the manhole and April climbed down the ladder "I hate the dark I hate the dark" I said to myself I climbed down the ladder and followed april and casey

few minutes later I thought I saw lights up ahead "lights in a sewer?" I thought we came closer and it became a lair"woah this place is awesome" I said "yep sure is this is where our friends live" answered April"are we gonna see them?" I asked "yep just about now hey guys it's me April!" She called I heard noises and out came these mutants I stared at them"hey April" I heard the purple masked mutant I took a closer look it was a giant turtle!" Awesome u brought a friend!" Aid the orange masked turtle he gave me a huge hug"woah!" I said"your pretty strong" I said again. "Who's this April?" Asked the blue one"oh guys this is Sarah she's one of my friend from school she wanted to show ya something" said April the orange one let go of me and I dug through my bag again and pulled out the gem and I heard the turtles saying woah "wow Kraang tech!" Said the orange turtle "Kraang tech?" I asked "it's a gem Mikey!" Cried the purple masked one "may I take a look?" He asked "um sure" I answered and gave the gem to him. He walked towards a door and disappeared into a room the others looked at me "hi I guess u didn't know our names my names Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo that is Michelangelo but we call him Mikey" he said pointing to the orange masked turtle "and that is Raphael but he likes being called raph and the one u gave the gem to is Donatello but also known as Donnie or Don or Mikey sometimes calls him d" the blue turtle said "well cool names" I said I knew this isn't an ordinary day.


	2. inportand an

Sorry guys but im putting this story up for adoption. my best friend (author to this story) moved away and dosent wish to continue. please pm me if you want to continue this story.

till next time

~Spyro the demonic wolf.

(I changed my pen name.)


	3. Bye Guys

STORY ADDOPTED BY TurtleHorse (Did I get that right)

~Spyro the demonic wolf


End file.
